In My Arms
by r2roswell
Summary: Ricky and Amy. A family tragedy brings an unlikely two together.
1. Chapter 1: Safe In My Arms

Summary: A family tragedy brings two people together. Some of the ideas are based off previews that I have seen. The title is based off of the song "In My Arms" by Plumb

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. The fanfic is merely a manifestation of my own thoughts.

Author's Note: The ones with the * are not my text. That text was from some of the promos but I felt was needed as part of my personal storyline.

**Part 1: Safe in My Arms**

Amy hated it here. She hated being back at school because people were able to see what she saw everyday in the mirror: a flat stomach as if nothing had been there at all. But something had been there, something small but growing that had not gone unnoticed.

What people could not see however; was the internal pain Amy was struggling with. Things had at one time been normal, at least the new kind of normal that she had come to accept but now nothing was normal and it never would be again.

Ricky saw Amy at her locker. She looked the same but different too and he knew why. This hadn't been easy for him either but unlike Amy he just couldn't walk around school with his emotions on his sleeves. For so long he had kept his feelings to himself and at this time, it felt like the right thing to do. And speaking of the right thing to do- seeing Amy standing at her locker all he wanted to do was to be with her, talk to her. Ricky took a deep breath and started making his way towards her.

"Hey," Ricky said to her.

"Hey," Amy said softly not looking at him.

"How are you holding up?"

Amy closed her locker and turned to face him. It was then Ricky clearly saw the emotions in her eyes. Now he had wished he had not asked that question. Instead Ricky opened his arms to her and Amy embraced him intensely. Nothing mattered now except for this moment. Amy clung to Ricky, too afraid of letting go.

"I'm so sorry," Ricky whispered into her ear.

Ricky closed his eyes as he hugged Amy; hanging tightly onto her as tightly as she hung onto him. He caressed her back trying to smooth over the pain that Amy was feeling. He could feel Amy tightening her arms around him and so Ricky did the same. He heard Amy sob in his shoulders. He moved his head so that his face caressed her hair. As painful as this moment was for the two of them at the same time it did bring them some relief. If anything the two needed each other now more than ever.

Ricky and Amy didn't care that people were starting to watch them. They were in their own little world and the only thing that mattered was them. Together Grace and Adrian had walked in from the double doors. They had been talking but that soon stopped when they saw Ricky and Amy in an intense hug. Adrian tensed when she saw the look on Ricky's face as he clung to her. This was not the Ricky she knew- normally he would give simple hugs but never was he so focused in it and so interested.

"What's going on?" Grace whispered to Adrian.

Adrian had no words.

At the other end of the hallway, Ben had exited one of his classes to also catch Ricky and Amy in their hug. Amy could feel Ben's eyes on her and she looked up to see him just in time to see Ben walking away. She wanted to let go of Ricky and to go after Ben and explain but she could not will herself to do so. She was still too terrified of letting go. The two of them stood there a little while longer, even as the second bell rang to go to their next class; the hallways now empty.

The two of them finally let go.

"Why don't I take you home?" Ricky asked her whipping away some of Amy's tears with his thumb.

Amy nodded, picked up her bag from the floor and walked out of school with Ricky's arm safely around her.


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback:Coming

**Part 2: Flashback- It's Coming **

A week ago Amy was at Ben's house. The two of them were feeling guilty because they had recently found out that despite getting married with fake IDs, the wedding had not been considered legal. As Ben and Amy talked, Amy's mother was downstairs talking to Leo Boykewich. A few minutes later she came upstairs to Ben's room.

"So," said Anne, "I just heard the news. *Did you really think that getting married would solve anything?" Anne said more towards Amy.

Amy shrugged, "I guess I just panicked. I didn't know what else to do."

"Amy we've talked about this. If you're going to keep this baby then you have to take responsibility for him or her. I'll babysit on some occasions but you're going to have to be the one to raise it because it is your baby."

"*I don't know anything about raising a child."

"I know that and I'll help you Amy but maybe, maybe you should *think seriously about adoption."

Amy looked away. Adoption scared Amy and not just because the baby's father was in foster care though that was a reason to herself that she would never admit but because she didn't want to bring a child into this world to have it raised by someone else.

Anne took a deep breath, "Amy, sometimes we have to do what's best for someone else even if that might hurt us. You have to really think about what's best for the baby." It was then that Anne noticed the look on Amy's face. "Amy?"

"*Mom, I think it might be coming right now."

"Here," Ben said, "sit down," helping Amy take a seat.

"What do you feel Amy?" Anne asked.

"A lot of pressure and I feel kind of wet."

Anne looked down and noticed a pool of fluid on Ben's floor.

"Okay Amy, your water just broke."

"Now, but the baby isn't supposed to be born for another three months."

"I know that," Anne replied, "but we have to take you to the hospital right now, do you think you can make it down the stairs?"

"I don't know, mom it really hurts."

"Okay, Ben go get your dad and tell him we need him right now."

Ben nodded and ran downstairs to get his father.

Anne hated to see her daughter in pain but she did the best she could to stay strong for her.

"Hang on sweetie, we're gonna get you some help."

Within minutes the four of them piled into the limo and rushed their way to the hospital. Anne was coaching Amy on breathing techniques while Leo called Mr. Juergens.

As they got to the hospital the medics wheeled Amy in on a wheel chair.

"I need to call Ricky."

"Ricky?" repeated Ben. "I'm here, we don't need him here."

Amy screamed as a contraction hit. After it was over she said, "He's the baby's father. I want him here."

Ben wished he could argue with Amy about this. He had offered her so many times that he would be the baby's father but Amy didn't want that even if she didn't really like whom the father was. Ben just told himself that the only reason Amy wanted Ricky was because she was in pain.

"Fine," Ben said, "I'll give him a call."

Anne went with Amy into one of the labor and delivery rooms while Ben waited in the waiting rooms. He pulled out his cell and dialed Ricky's number.

"What do you want?" Ricky said in a harsh tone.

"Hi to you too," Ben bit back, "It's Amy, she's gone into labor. We're at the hospital. And for some odd reason she really wants you here. I don't care who you're with but just don't tell anyone all right? She's only six months pregnant so I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I really don't want to think the worst but-," Ben said as Ricky cut him off.

"I'm on my way," Ricky said hanging up the phone.

"Everything okay," Grace had asked him.

"Fosters," Ricky replied. "They want me to do some babysitting for my foster brothers."

"Oh, okay. Do you want me to help? I'm very good with kids."

Ricky smiled, "I appreciate that but they're not that bad so I can handle it. I'll call you though okay."

"Sure."

Ricky left without so much as a kiss or a hug, got into his car and drove off. When he arrived at the hospital he went to the front desk.

"I'm looking for my…friend, Amy Juergens," he said to the lady there. "She's having a baby."

"Sorry, only family are allowed on the L&D ward."

"I am family."

"I thought you said you were a friend."

"I am but I'm also the father of her baby."

The lady nodded not needing to know the details. She looked up the name on the computer.

"Fourth floor, room 1-05," she said to him.

"Thanks."

Ricky made his way to the elevator. It was going too slow so he decided to take the stairs instead which did prove to be much faster. He went to room 1-05 but found it empty so he decided to try the waiting room. There he found Ben and his father, Amy's father and sister. They all had grim looks on their faces.

"Where's Amy, they told me she was in room 1-05 but it's empty."

No one said anything.

"Mr. Juergens, please, tell me what's going on."

George took a deep breath, got up and walked towards Ricky.

"It's not looking good Ricky. The doctor's can't really explain what happened. All they're telling us is that sometimes things like this do happen and they can't figure out why."

"Things like what happen?"

"Amy gave birth a few minutes before you got here. Nothing went wrong; there was no damage to the uterus, no placental abrasions or anything like that. Your son had a pulse so right now they have him strapped to a ventilator. The baby is in critical condition."

"My son," Ricky repeated. This was too much to handle. Amy was only six months pregnant and had gone into premature labor for no apparent reason and now their son was fighting for his life.

"Is Amy okay?"

George shook his head. "She's taking this pretty hard."

"Can I go see her and the baby?"

Ricky had asked that just in time to see the doctor's moving Amy into her room. They had the baby go with Amy as well. He was in an incubator with a portable ventilator tagging along.

Without asking for permission he followed them into the room. Anne was sitting on one side of Amy near the window.

Amy let out a small smile as she saw Ricky stand near the door. "You came."

"You had doubts," Ricky stated.

Amy nodded. Ricky went over to the incubator where his son lay resting. A small tube was down his throat helping him to breath. A nurse brought Ricky a gown which he put on.

"You can touch him," Amy said to him.

"Have you held him yet?"

Amy nodded. "I did when they delivered him."

Ricky placed his hands in the slots and gently caressed his little boy.

"I love you," Ricky whispered.

"He looks like you," Amy said to him.

Ricky smiled, "I wasn't this cute."

After spending some time with his son, Ricky walked over and took a seat next to Amy.

"I um, I want him to have your last name," Amy said to him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it a lot lately and um, I don't know it just seems right."

"That's funny. As much as I had hoped he would have my last name I wanted him to have your last name too."

"So we've decided on that: Baby Juergens-Underwood now we just need a name."

"What about Rayford? Ray Juergens-Underwood."

"Yeah," Amy smiled. "I like that."

_______________

Authors Note 1: Because I don't know much about pregnancy complications I did not want to make the storyline complicated as to why the baby died. I've heard of still births and births where the baby lives only for a few hours so I just went with that.

Authors Note 2: I chose the name Rayford after the character Rayford Steele in the Left Behind book series. Thought it would be perfect for the Juergens-Underwood baby because Rayford represents the change in goodness that can happen from a bad situation.


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback: Cry

**Part 3: Flashback- Cry**

About an hour after Ricky and Amy had given a name to their son, the baby's heart monitors started to go off. Nurses and doctors came rushing in announcing that there was a code blue. Amy was starting to get worried and Ricky took her hand without realizing it.

"What's going on?" Amy asked trying to get some kind of answer but knowing the professionals were too busy. "Rayford, Ray!" Amy cried out.

The doctors and nurses rushed the baby out of the room and to a trauma room. This did not go unnoticed by Amy's family who were waiting. Anne went into the room.

"Amy?" said Anne noticing her daughter crying deeply.

"They took him mom, they took Ray."

All Anne could do was be there for Amy. She hated that this was happening and that her daughter had to go through such an ordeal but there was nothing she could do. As much as she wanted to, she could not take away her daughter's anguish.

It had seemed like forever when the doctor finally came in to make the announcement. The look on his face wasn't good.

"I'm sorry, we stretched all of our medical capabilities but we just could not save him. Miss Juergens, I don't want you ever thinking this was your fault. Sometimes these things just happen that are beyond our explanation capabilities. We're terribly sorry."

The doctor not knowing what else to say left the room so that the family could grieve in peace. Ricky's eyes were red and were starting to well up with tears as were Amy's. Neither of them not knowing what to do held onto each other close. Amy held onto Ricky as tightly as she could; crying on his shoulders and he on hers. Anne silently left the room and went to where everyone was waiting.

"Mom," said Ashley, "what happened are Amy and the baby okay?"

Anne's red eyes did not go unnoticed. "Amy is fine," she said, "They lost the baby."

"What?" said Ashley finding that hard to believe.

"The doctors don't have a medical explanation for it."

"Can I see her?" Ben asked.

"Ricky's in there right now. Let's give them some time."

Ben only nodded. He hated Ricky. He hated that Amy had sex with Ricky and he hated that Ricky was the father of Amy's baby but the fact remained that he was. And not only had Amy lost a baby but Ricky had too. The only thing Ben wanted to do was to go into the room and be with Amy. He should be the one to comfort her instead of Ricky but the second fact remained that not only had Amy lost a baby but Ricky had too.

Ashley was in shock. Ever since she had found out that Amy was pregnant she had secretly been looking forward to having a baby in the house. Ashley didn't look forward to the spit-ups or the diaper changing but she did look forward to being a fun aunt despite that she was only twelve and her sister was fifteen. Ashley went to her mom and the two hugged tightly. Ashley did not want to cry- not in front of her parents, Ben, and Ben's dad but she could not stop the tears. She felt terrible for Amy and no catty thing she said could make the pain go away.

No one knew what to say. What do you say to someone who delivered a baby only to have it die within a few hours? Anne and Ashley walked over to the chairs and they all sat in silence.

Within an hour Ricky exited Amy's room closing the door behind him. He walked over to the group.

"She's finally asleep. I'm just- I need some fresh air so I'll be downstairs."

Ricky placed his hands in his pocket and walked towards the elevator. He repeatedly pressed the button until the doors finally opened.

"You know," said George getting up from his seat, "I need some air too. It's kind of stuffy in here."

"Will you be back?" asked Anne.

"Of course I'll be back."

Anne shrugged.

"God," Ashley said to her parents, "Amy just lost her baby, can you not argue today?"

Anne and George looked at each other and then at Ashley and then them both apologized.

~*~*~*~*~

George took the stairs down to the first floor. He walked outside and saw Ricky standing there.

"Guess you finally got what you wanted," Ricky said. "I'm not going to be involved anymore."

"Hey don't get smart with me. As much as I hate that you got my daughter pregnant what I hate most is that I just lost my grandson."

Ricky looked at George, "I was gonna be a good father, Mr. Juergens. I made a promise to myself that I wasn't going to screw up my kid the way my old man did to me."

"How did he screw you up?"

"He messed with me…physically."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Not many people do and I didn't tell you because I didn't want your sympathy."

"Guess I don't blame you on that one. I wouldn't want people knowing that either."

George could see that Ricky was struggling. From the little he knew about him Ricky had suffered so much and now to add even more suffering he had just lost his baby. George knew from experience that life was not going to stop throwing in difficult times. Ricky was only sixteen and there would be more trying times as he got older.

"Don't blame yourself for this, Ricky. It could have happened to anyone."

"Maybe but why would the universe or whatever give me and Amy a baby only to snatch him away?"

"When I find that answer I'll let you know. In the meantime why don't you release those emotions inside of you? You lost your baby Ricky, your son, your flesh and blood. It's okay to feel his loss."

Ricky didn't want to cry. He thought he had done enough of that with Amy but there were still so many emotions that raged inside of him. Normally in order not to feel those emotions he would have just gone to Adrian's house and have sex with her so he wouldn't have to confront those emotions but now the only thing that mattered was staying here at the hospital. And the last thing he wanted was to cry in front of Amy's father.

Ricky held tight to his emotions.

"I think I'm just gonna go sit in my car for a while. I don't really feel like being around anyone right now but I don't plan on leaving the hospital either."

George nodded and saw Ricky walk away.

Ricky fumbled with his keys until he got the car door open. He started the engine up with no intent on going anywhere. And then he cried like he had never really cried before. He banged his hands on the steering wheel a few times and continued to cry.


	4. Chapter 4: Carry Me Through

**Part 4: Carry Me Through**

Ricky parked in Amy's driveway. The two of them sat in silence for a while. And then Amy turned to look at him.

"Thanks for the ride, Ricky."

"Anytime," he replied. "So can I call you later just so we can talk?"

"I don't know I don't really feel like talking."

"Yeah me neither."

The two of them again stayed silent. Neither one of them wanted to talk but at the same time they didn't want to be apart from each other either. A week had passed since the loss of Ray but to them the moment was still fresh in their minds. People said that you never really get over the loss of a child but it was something neither of them wanted to believe. They had both thought that getting over it would make things easier but it hadn't as much as they tried to continue on with their lives. From what the books said and from what internet and even doctors told them, it would take a while for them to truly accept what had happened. They knew that it had happened but aside from dealing with their loss that night in the hospital and then the funeral service two days after the both of them had tried to go on as if nothing had happened at all.

"I should probably go inside," Amy said to him.

Ricky nodded. Amy got out of the car and headed inside the house. Ricky then pulled out of the drive way and made his way home.

~*~*~*~*~

Amy stayed in her room all evening. She skipped dinner saying that she had a lot of homework even though that was a lie as she was not in the mood to study. She had gotten calls from Madison, Lauren, and even Ben but she was in no mood to talk to them so she turned off her phone. Then the three of them began e-mailing and Amy shut her computer off as well. Amy went and stood near her window like she always did when she had a rough day. She tried not to think about the baby, about Ray, but at times like this it was hard not to. Amy's hand instinctively went to her stomach. She had only been pregnant for six months but it was long enough for the child to grow inside of her and for her to wrap her hands around her stomach and caress it as she sometimes did.

All Amy wanted to do was lay down and so she went to her bed and did exactly that. She grabbed one of her extra pillows and held tightly to it since she had given up sleeping with stuffed animals by the time she was eight. And then Amy did something that she had not done in a week: she allowed herself to cry.

~*~*~*~*~

Ricky had paced back and forth in his room. He hadn't been in much of a mood to talk to Grace or Adrian. Normally when things were bad Ricky would head straight over to Adrian's house as a way of forgetting his problems but that no longer seemed to cut it for him. He saw his car keys on his desk and picked them up thinking that a drive would be better than not doing anything.

~*~*~*~*~

It was 9:30 pm when Amy heard a knock on her door.

"Go away," she said through her tears.

"Amy, it's me," Ricky said from the other side slowly opening the door and closing it behind him as went over and sat on Amy's bed. "I know it's late but your dad let me in."

Amy did not say anything. Instead she just lay curled up on her bed in silence. For a second Ricky got up and got a blanket that was on one of Amy's chairs. He covered Amy with it and then turned off the light; the only light shining was the moonlight from the window. Ricky knew that what he was doing was risky even thought it felt like the right thing to do. He lay down next to Amy and wrapped his arms around her. Amy turned to face in towards Ricky and held her tightly letting her cry on his chest. After a little while longer the two of them finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Ray of Hope

**Part 5: Ray of Hope**

"So I tried calling you last night," Adrian said to Ricky the next day in the hallway. "Where were you?"

"I was busy," Ricky replied in his usual tone he took with her.

"With what or should I say with who," Adrian demanded.

"Does it matter? We're not together anymore so I don't answer to you."

"Fine then I'm asking you as a friend: what was so important that you couldn't pick up your phone?"

"Like I said, I was busy."

"With Amy?"

"Fine if you must know I was with Amy last night. Does that answer your question?"

"When are you just going to let her go? She's not having your baby so stop caring."

Ricky shook his head. "How can you be so insensitive? Amy and I lost a baby. Our son died and he's never coming back. It's going to take longer than a week to get over it."

"Alright I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

Ricky looked over Adrian's shoulder and saw Amy coming out of the band room.

"I have to go," he said to her.

"Wait that's it, we're not going to finish talking?"

"I think we're done talking," Ricky said leaving Adrian to stand in the middle of the hallway. He smiled at Amy as he approached and she smiled back.

"Hey," he said to her.

"Hey yourself," she replied.

"I'm sorry Amy I really didn't mean to stay over at your house last night."

"It's okay, to be honest I'm glad you came and I'm glad you stayed. I really didn't feel like being alone. I have my parents and I have Ashley but- I don't know, it was just nice to have you there."

"I fell the same way. My foster parents want me to talk about it but I just can't with them. Being with you just makes everything better somehow. At least with you and me words don't have to really be said you know? Even though we made a mistake at the same time we both loved him."

"Yeah," Amy said softly. "Ricky there's nothing serious going on between us is there?"

"Serious?"

"Yeah, we both lost the baby and we're not just holding onto each other because of that are we? I would hate to think that you're hanging around with me just because of the baby. I'm okay with things going back to the way they used to be."

"I'd be okay with that too but things can't go back. I don't want them to. I like where we're at right now and it's not because of Ray. As difficult as it's been I like spending time with you. Would it bother you if it became something more?"

"It would have but no not anymore. I like where we're at too."

Ricky smiled at Amy happy to know they were both on the same page and also happy to know that he just might have a second chance with her. If that did happen he promised himself to not blow it this time around. He had gotten Amy pregnant on their first night but this time he was determined to play it by the book. There would be no sex until they both felt ready. That's if it ever happened. He had to ask her out on an actual date first but not quite yet. The timing just didn't feel right. He hoped soon though.


	6. Chapter 6: Starting Over

**Part 6: Starting Over**

Amy sat alone at lunch when her friends Madison and Lauren came over to sit with her.

"What's going on with you?" Madison asked.

"Amy, talk to us," Lauren pleaded.

"What's there to talk about?" Amy asked.

"Anything," replied Lauren. "We've tried calling you and e-mailing you but you close yourself off from us."

"We're your best friends Amy," said Madison.

"I know that," Amy replied. "I just don't feel like talking."

"It's been a week," said Lauren, "Just get over it all ready."

Amy shook her head. It was just like Lauren to say something like that. Lauren always had some way of making Amy feel bad. When Lauren learned of the pregnancy, while she was trying to help a lot of her remarks were negative but to the point. Ray had only been dead a week and now Lauren just expected to get over it- like he was an old assignment that you kept and then tossed out.

"I can't just get over it, Lauren! I may only be fifteen but I lost a baby, my baby. He was inside of me for six months and as much as I want Ray back he is not coming back and you have no idea how much that hurts."

Amy got up from the table and left her two "best friends".

"I wish there was something we could do," said Madison.

"So do I, but maybe there's nothing anyone can do. Maybe we should just let her deal with it on her own and leave her alone."

"I hate that idea," replied Madison.

"Me too."

~*~*~*~*~

This time around it was Amy who saw Ricky coming out of the band room. Sometimes during lunch Ricky liked to go in and play the drums just to hone in on his skills as well as use it as an outlet for the emotions he was feeling.

"Hey Amy, everything okay?" he asked.

"Not really. I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."

"Sure."

"I want to go to Ray's grave. I know we went last week because of the funeral but I kind of feel like going this week also. I didn't want to call my mom but at the same time I really don't want to be alone."

Ricky rubbed Amy's arm. "It's not a problem let me just get some stuff out of my locker and then we'll go over there right now, okay."

Amy nodded and the two of them went to Ricky's locker. He grabbed the books he needed and the two of them walked out to the parking lot.

~*~*~*~*~

None of this went unnoticed by Ben or by the counselor, Mr. Molina.

"Hey Ben," Mr. Molina said to him, "You okay?"

"Not really, is it that obvious?"

"Come on in, let's talk."

Ben walked into the office. Mr. Molina closed the door and then took a seat at his desk.

"Talk to me, Ben."

"There's not much to talk about. After the baby died she broke up with me. I still don't understand why she did that. She knows I love her and she knows that I would always be there for her but she just shut me out."

"This is a hard time for her Ben. People sometimes have a tendency of pulling away from the people that care most about them."

"Are you speaking from experience?"

"This isn't about me. Amy is going through something. Nothing anyone can say or do can make things better or make that pain go way."

"Yeah," said Ben "no one except Ricky."

"Well he did lose a baby too and not just Amy."

"Yeah but in that case you'd think she would be pulling away from him instead of the other way around."

"Sure that was always a possibility but some things can't be controlled. If they feel the need to grieve together then that's what they're going to do."

"I just wish she would let me grieve with her."

"She probably will in time but right now if grieving with Ricky is what she feels she has to do then she will. You can't control her Ben. You can't control how she feels or who she hangs out with. It just doesn't work that way. I know you don't like Ricky but don't be angry with her about that either. Just accept things for how they are. You're a smart kid, Ben. Don't let your school work suffer because of it."

"You've noticed hu?" Mr. Molina nodded. "Thanks," said Ben. "I needed this."

"It's what I'm here for. If you ever feel like talking my door is always open. You should know that by now."

Ben got up from his seat and headed to the door. "Thanks."

~*~*~*~*~

Ricky and Amy walked hand in hand as they made their way through the cemetery gates. Rows of memorial markers lined all of the walk ways. It wasn't long till they reached the grave. It was placed near the pond.

"I try to convince myself he's still inside of me," Amy said out loud. "We made a mistake but I hate that he had to pay the price for it."

"He didn't pay the price Amy. I know the world sucks sometimes but maybe we were just meant to have him for a short period of time."

"Then why was he created in the first place if this was going to happen?"

"I don't know. I really don't."

"Do you think he's happy? Wherever he is I mean."

"I would like to think so. Maybe life is better for him than it would have been with us."

"Maybe," Amy replied. "Thanks for bringing me here, Ricky. I know this isn't easy for you."

Ricky looked into Amy's eyes, "Anytime you want to come back you just say the word. I'm not going anywhere, okay? I promise. We lost our son and we're never going to get over it but we can at least move forward. I want to be involved with you, Amy, if you'll let me."

"I'm ready to give it a try."

Ricky smiled at Amy and leaned in to kiss her. He had forgotten how good it felt to kiss Amy Juergens and Amy had forgotten how good it felt to kiss him as well. At this moment everything seemed right with the world. While they had lost their son at the same time they had gained each other. And while at the beginning they had leaned towards each other for comfort within the past week it had progressed to something much more. An actual love that had been put on hiatus since their time spent at band camp and was now getting it's chance to grow and see the potential that was waiting for them.


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

Part 7: Epilogue

(1 month later)

Since Ricky and Amy had shared their first kiss back at their son's gravesite, the two of them could not be separated from each other. For a while people thought that the only reason they had grown close was because of the baby and while that might have been true at first it certainly was not the only reason. It was a love that had been put on hold for a while but was now getting its chance to grow again. Their relationship did not go unnoticed by anyone especially Ben, Adrian, and Grace- the exes. It bothered the three of them on so many levels but like Mr. Molina had said to Ben over a month ago, no one could have control over another person.

That day at school Ricky had surprised Amy with a teddy bear. Amy smiled and thanked him. This was certainly not the same Ricky he had been seven months ago. He had changed and for the better. Amy had always seen it but she never believed that he would express himself in the ways that he was now doing. One thing that did stay the same was that Ricky was still the funny and charming guy that had made her fall for him at band camp. School was finally ending for the day and the two of them walked out with Ricky's arm draped over Amy's shoulder.


End file.
